3 weeks of camp
by Kirsti-Chan
Summary: Gohan a normal demi saiyan is forced to go to camp for 3 weeks but what happens when a evil force attacks gohan and his friends during his time at camp and he loses something he cares about dearly


Kirsti-Chan: hey I don't have much to say except I hope u review review any kind of reviews I would even loved if u flamed becuz I think I stink at writing stories soooo here's **3 Weeks of Camp**.

Larry: I hope you enjoy

Kelli: hehehe

:: ~Thinking

Disclaimer: I've said for years that they ain't mine but do ya listen no freakin way out of ya mind

~**3 Weeks Of Camp~**

By: Kirsti-Chan

Slowly very slowly, the boy opened his eyes. All he ever wanted to do was never get up and sleep, in an internal sleep, but he had to get up sometime. Knowing that his mother would yell at him if he was not home in time for dinner he slowly got up to only be pounced back down. As the boy groaned in pain from the sudden fall he heard the voice of a young happy...maybe even hyper child. With a sigh the 18-year-old boy opened his black pearly eyes and looked at his younger brother who was grinning. Smiling wide at his silly younger brother, something rustles in the bushes.

Glancing around to see if there was a simple clue to the sound he looks over to the bushes. Putting his younger brother down the spiky black haired boy walks over to the bushes. Finding nothing to be the cause of it, he shrugs it off and heads home for a lovely yet Yummy dinner. On their way home the younger brother glances at his big brother finally giving a big sigh knowing he should of said this before looks up to his brother. "Gohan mom said you were going to a place called camp is that true cause you said you were gonna teach me how to fly", pouted the little 7 year old, "peas don't go you promised to teach me". Trying to convince his brother to stay the sweet innocent little boy does his famous all ways working puppy dogface. Laughing at his younger brother's attempt to try and sweet talk him out of camp. "Sorry bro can't help ya, if ya want me to stay you need to convince mom she's making me go" sighing as goten looks even sadder if that's possible takes a deep breath. "Sorry little guy as soon as I get back I'll teach you how to fly as long as it takes ok?"

Seeing his brother lighten up they finally reach home to the wonderful smell of the delicious smell of what we all call fooooooooodddddd (A/N: hehehe I had to make it sound good where at gohans point of view right now ^.^ ). "GOHAN GOTEN! DINNER!!!!!!" glancing a smirk at his brother they both race to the table. Grabbing a fork and knife drooling at the smell "What's for dinner mom?" as she turns around she holds 5 plates on each arm, "well gohan were having Shepherds Pie with some baked potatoes and for desert we will be having apple and blueberry pie your favorite!" Digging in to the pile of food, chi-chi keeps piling plate after plate.

~ Hour later ~

"Mmmmmmmmm, thanks mom it was delicious well I better start packing for camp", walking upstairs gohan gets the odd feeling someone's watching him, looking out the window to see only a bunch of trees, gohan again shrugs it off and heads up to his room. 

~ 2hours later ~

"Gohan can you tell me a bedtime story?" looking pleadingly up into his brother's eyes from under the covers. "Mom said she was really tired cause she went shopping with trunk's mom" Gohan stares at his brother for a second then the door but shrugs (a/n: been doing that allot lately hasn't he?!) and picks up a book and looks at the goten for another second and with a big sigh he opens the book.

"Once upon a time there was a little boy and a little girl, now they weren't your ordinary boy and girl they both had magic powers. The girl could appear and disappear and could change her appearance at any time and happened to be very strong and very fast. The boy could pick boulders up throw them far, he could run very fast and was strong too just like the girl the only things they had in common which included there black eyes. Now these two kid's names were very different names, the girl went by Kokoro, the boy went by Golon. These two kids met on a stormy day in a place were the sky was green and the grass was blue. ::Hmmm that sounds a bit like Namek heh probably just a coincident:: (a/n: for some who r idiots this is Gohan thinking)Now these to kids were made to be together to protect the universe but never no they are in love (a/n: strange yes). Now these kids met on a stormy night like I said and fought an evil alien but after the beat the alien the girl ended up disappearing. (a/n: I think you all no were this is going right!) Never to be found the boy forgot about this girl after years then one day when a new force is lurking they somehow find each other after so many years apart and fight this new force this evil force on a stormy day just like the day they met. This in all there life will be the hardest battle of all time but in the mists he will lose something very important to him while fighting.....................hmmm?!"

Smiling he closes the book, there was no reason to read on little goten fell asleep. Getting up and sighing Gohan gets into his pj's and gets under the covers smiling one more time at his brother the spitting image of his father goku and finally closes his pearly black eyes and falls into dreamland. Outside the trees rustle and the bushes shake animals flee for shelter for a storm will soon be here.

~ Next day at the bus picking up students ~

Glaring evilly at him as he arrives late as usual, he quickly gets on the bus. "Hey GOHANNNN OVER HERE SIT NEXT TO MEEEE!!!" everyone by then turned around seeing erasa waving her arms frantically. "Uh Erasa there is no room so I'll just sit over here" pointing to an empty seat near the back of the bus (a/n: videl erasa and sharpener were in the middle, videl told them to sit there). "Hello may I sit here?" looking up gohan see a red head girl smiling at him, "sure plenty of room, uh I don't mean to be rude if I am but I don't think weave met before?" With a questionable look the girl smile again "well I'm from Silver Moon High one of the many other schools that are going to this, this, this stupid camp". Looking angry she turns more to face gohan better "sorry I'm Katie and you are?" putting her hand out, realizing he never introduced, "sorry I'm Gohan nice to meet you Katie". "So let me guess you were forced to go to this camp?" looking a bit taken that he guessed her out so easily. "Yea my mom says I need to make friends and get some discipline from 'THE GREAT HERCULE' I think he's a fraud" looking at her he realized he's finally knows that thinks Hercules a fraud. "So you think Hercules a fraud too that's great we have something in common" both laughing, Katie gets out a c.d. player. "You wanna listen my c.d. with me?" looking at her c.d. player he looks back at her "uh were not supposed to have c.d. players". Rolling her eyes "o come on we can break a few rules can't we" sighing in defeat they listen to her linkin park c.d. all the way to the camp.

Kirsti-Chan: so how was the first chappi hmmm

Larry: it was good better then you're other stories just a tad short still

Kirsti-Chan: uh well it's only the first chappi I'll try to make them longer

Kelli: *huggling a goten plushie* I liked it your do better

Kirsti-Chan, Larry, Kelli: review please even flame us if ya want :D

****


End file.
